


Bargaining

by PreAlexa



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Autistic Data (Star Trek), Biology, Bisexual Female Character, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: rarepair_shorts, Complicated Relationships, F/F, HQ Rarepair Week, Inspired by Star Trek: The Next Generation, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbians in Space, Mentioned Jean-Luc Picard, My First Work in This Fandom, Rare Relationships, What-If, What-if Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreAlexa/pseuds/PreAlexa
Summary: What if Beverly Crusher agreed to continue seeing the Trill, Odan, when transitioned to a female host’s body. Could she overcome her initial reaction?





	1. Chapter 1

Odan had been transferred into his new host body and was eagerly ready to see his one true love again. There was some concern to how this may be received, but the love they felt and shared, quite passionately at times, between them, he believed, would overcome any obstacles. He knew the changes would be difficult, but this body would serve him well for many years, as it was strong, young and moved with fluidity than his previous host.

Beverly was in her office inputting medical records at her work station, when the door swung open, and Odan entered. Beverly was taken aback. She didn’t consider Odan might be transferred into a female host body.

She needed a moment. She had to collect herself. Odan saw her visibly upset.

“I know this isn’t what you expected, Beverly, but I am still Odan and I still love you!”

“Maybe, one day, our species can handle changes like this, but I cannot keep going on like this, never knowing what body you may be in next. I need stability, Odan. I do love you, but this isn’t something I’m able to handle. I am sorry.” Beverly tried her best to stay calm, professional and collected as she preached her personal values to someone whom didn’t see things so black and white.

Odan stood up from the chair, reached across her station, lifted her wrist and gently placed a kiss. “I understand, Beverly. I will always love you.” Even in female form, there was no denying the chemistry they shared. Beverly could see Odan's spirit within the new host’s form. She could see it in the eyes and body language. She could still feel the love there. She could feel the tingling on her wrist.

Odan turned and walked out her office, leaving Beverly confused, saddened and unsure of herself.

\--------------------

“Beverly, but do you love Odan? Are you unable to get past the physical form and see into the heart of the person you fell in love with?” Deanna didn’t hold back. With Beverly, she could be more blunt, because love was love in her eyes, and she would have no issues with a same-sex relationship. This love they shared was one of the most pure and most true she’d seen Beverly in.

“Deanna, I don’t like when you say it in that way. As though I’m homophobic..."

“Are you?"

“No!” she began defensively, but she hesitated, and Deanna glanced her eyes at her. “It’s just...it’s just that I prefer the physical intimacy a man provides and I’m unsure I can adjust to new changes."

“Beverly, come on now. A woman can perfectly deliver just as much physical intimacy as a man. Sure, it’ll be somewhat...different, but not necessarily less than."

“Deanna, don’t push. I know you mean well as a counselor..."

“No, Beverly, this isn’t me being a counselor. This is me being your friend."

\-----------------------

Picard was enjoying a few hours off, in his captain quarters, invested in a classic novel from the historical and timeless 19th century American literature, when his intercom alerted him, startling him from his book.

He pressed his communicator. “Yes!” A slight irritation to his tone at having been interrupted.

“Jean Luc, may I take a moment of your time?"

He snapped his book shut.

“Of course, Beverly, what is it?"

“May I visit you in your quarters for a few minutes?"

“Certainly. When will you arrive..."

The alert to his doorway sounded. ‘I suppose you’re here’.

“Come!” He called out. The doors to his quarters swished open and there she stood. He motioned her forward.

Beverly walked in, smiled at him, as he gestured for her to sit down across from him. He noted the worried look on her face.

“Is something the matter?” fully understanding, of course, there was. So many years of knowing the other, serving with each other, Jean-Luc never skipped a beat.

“Yes.” she replied frankly. “It’s Odan."

Picard felt a prickle of jealousy sting inside, but those days were long past and he’d have to put those angsty emotions on the back burner. 

“What about Odan, Beverly? Is it his new host body?” He hadn’t realized Odan’s new host body was a woman now. He assumed the changes from male body to body would be challenging enough.

She looked up toward him, the slightest hint of tears behind her eyes. She was steely determined not to cry. She’d been emotional enough.

“You know me too well, Jean-Luc.” She put her gaze back towards her lap again. With a deep breath, she collected a few thoughts and glanced at him again. “I am...I was...madly in love with Odan. I hope you’re okay with me speaking of this to you.” He nodded. He understood her hesitation to open up with him.

“Yes, Beverly, go on."

“His new host arrived earlier today, in my office, and I was stunned to find him in a woman’s body. I should have considered the possibility it would happen with the Trill, but I assumed he’d ask, or request, or choose another male form. I feel selfish and shallow for even speaking of this. I’m confused, Jean-Luc. To have these feelings, these strong emotions towards someone, but my preference has always been men. I...I couldn’t make the adaptation and told him...her...Odan so."

Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Enterprise, a grand master of eloquence, didn’t know what to say, other than a few simple words. He was surprised and took a moment to take a collected sigh and firm his gaze into her eyes. He dropped his head slightly, but kept his eyes fixated on hers. 

“But you love Odan. I can see it in your face, in your eyes. Explore your feelings before settling on a yes or no decision, Beverly. Odan will be on the ship for a few more days before we send him to the delegation conferences."

“He’s not “him”, Jean-Luc. Odan is a her, now."

“Don’t avoid Odan because you’re afraid of change, Beverly. You may come to regret it and I speak from experience."

\------------------------------------

Beverly headed to Ten Forward. Perhaps Guinan would be there. She needed someone to listen, but to point out different viewports to a situation she was unable to see. Guinan had those powers. She was more than a listener to people’s problems. She was virtually bonded on a spiritual and telepathic level with most everyone in high command positions, as well as those in lower decks. She didn’t care your rank. She cared you tried your best and saw through the best solution within your heart. She was ancient compared to human timelines and she knew what she was talking about.

Guinan was pouring drinks for a few other off-duty personnel, but never looked up to see who was coming toward the bar. She didn’t need to.

“Hello, Beverly. I’d ask what brings you here at this late hour, but I don’t think I really need to state the obvious.” Guinan busied behind the bar, preparing to make a favorite of Beverly’s. Picard’s Aunt Adell’s famous hot toddy.

“I’m glad you’re here, Guinan. I needed to see a warm face and sit here in some solace.” Guinan knew better, but allowed Beverly to sit in the relative quiet for as long as she needed, which wouldn’t be long.

Beverly took a sip of her warm beverage. She set it back down, twisting the glass around in slow circles, a clear sign of agitation.

“Guinan. Have you...this is so very personal and none of my business, so please don’t feel you need to answer this..."

Guinan placed her hand overtop Beverly’s. “Why do you need to hear it from me? I think your heart knows the answer."

\------------------------------


	2. How to Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly sees Odan in Ten Forward having their shared favorite beverage, and still struggles with coming to terms with the new host body.

Guinan gently removed her hand from the top of Beverly’s and pointed to a far off corner of Ten Forward. A small, white table where the new bodily form of Odan sat, back toward Beverly, gazing out to the stars, or so it appeared.

“Go talk to her, Beverly. You have nothing to lose in doing so. I will say this much. Odan has spoken to me and... Odan loves you very much. A body is just a body, Beverly.”

“Guinan! You can’t shove me off over there because a ‘body is just a body’. I prefer my romantic interests in a male body. As I’ve said, I can’t do this.”

“If you can't do this, Beverly, then why have you talked to Deanna, to Captain Picard and then myself? Is Data next?”

Beverly had to roll her eyes. “Because it’s confusing, but it doesn’t have to mean anything! And how do you know who I’ve spoken to?" Irritated and agitated, she left the bar counter. “I can’t do this now, Guinan. I know you mean well."

Beverly took her drink and walked to another part of the bar, away from Guinan and positioned herself out of view from everyone. She wanted to rush out, and yet something made her stay; made her want to carefully and secludedly watch Odan from afar, knowing full well Guinan knew what she was doing. On this ship, nothing stayed secret for long, or perhaps this was just the magic that is Guinan, always a step ahead of everyone on this ship.

As she sat in the side shadows of the room, noting few people were here at this hour, but enough to keep things moving, she was able to watch Odan gently lift the cup of the beverage she drank and raise it to her lips, take a small sip while wistfully watching the stars rushing by. Beverly could see she was lost in thought - most decidedly about their relationship. She could only imagine Odan was struggling with the loss as much as she was. She noted the drink Odan had. Beverly could tell by the color and shape of glass it was in, it was one of their favorite shared drinks they used to have at Ten Forward, when they could steal an hour and talk about everything.

Abruptly, Odan turned around and headed back to the bar, an empty glass in hand.

Beverly shrank back in the shadows, half-nervous and half-terrified Odan would see her, as if she were a strange voyeur of sorts. She wasn’t ready for that confrontation, yet her heart ached for the tenderness and camaraderie they used to share.

Guinan met her there with a small smile on her lips. “Hello Odan. Are you interested in another?”

“Yes, I believe I’ll have one more.” The voice was feminine, yet had a deep, tonal quality Beverly found soothing. It still carried the same intonations of the Odan she knew in his original form, as well as Riker’s. Will Riker as Odan was unsettling enough.

“Give me a moment to prepare it, “ said Guinan, slightly facing Beverly, but not making eye contact.

Beverly, in her secret little hideaway, was watching this unfold, and terrified Guinan would point Odan in her direction, but to her credit, she didn’t. The body language of Guinan was obvious, but Odan seemed too distant to take much notice.

Guinan returned to the bar counter with a new drink. “Would you care to talk?”

Odan lifted her eyes and looked directly into Guinan’s, searching for something, or anything, to change the subject, but chose honesty. “I miss her. Terribly. There’s nothing I’m able to do in this new body and nothing I can say to Beverly because she’s correct. It’s too much to ask someone to keep up with the changes that do happen when a host switch must be made.”

“For humans, change is difficult, Odan. They’re not...well, some may not be ready for those adjustments, or they simply need more time to process the adjustments, but it doesn’t mean things are impossible.” As if on cue, she glanced at Beverly with Odan’s head into her glass, and pointedly said, "Someone will be there and provide your heart with everything you wish and desire. If Beverly isn’t the one, you know before getting your heart further broken.”

Odan simply looked at Guinan, expressionless now. She heard the words, but the last sentence made no sense. “Guinan. My heart already *is* broken.”

Odan took her drink and walked back to the small, white table overlooking the stars.

Beverly overheard the entire exchange, unsure if she should feel angry at Guinan for making her look foolish and single-minded, or for giving her the opportunity to face her single-mindedness straight on...and see things in a different light.

As more people streamed in, coming in from second shift for a needed break, Guinan found a few moments to walk over to Beverly. “You can choose to hide, or you can choose to face what it is you find uncomfortable. You’re a doctor, Beverly, and you face difficulties every day. Perhaps, apply some of your own medicine.”

One last lingering look and Guinan turned around to busy herself for the rush of crew ready for their drinks.

Beverly turned to look at Odan’s new, smaller frame. The host body was attractive, with a feminine slender grace and well-toned body. Though Guinan’s words reached deep inside of her, she just couldn’t do more than watch Odan for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data calls upon Beverly for some plant biology guidance....

Beverly slipped out of Ten Forward and headed back to her quarters. She couldn’t watch anymore and sinking in the shadows was as far from professional as she had become. Leaving was the best option. She was restless, however, and her mind wouldn’t cease the rolling images of the first Odan she had fallen in love with. He was tall, he was handsome and he made every part of her skin tingle.

To shortly see Odan injured, frightened he was dying, to have to perform a quick, yet necessary, transplant of him into Riker’s body, as a human temporary host, was challenging enough. Ironically, it was Troi’s unselfish advice to convince Beverly to reacquaint herself with Odan...or Riker...or both was it. She wasn’t sure at moments. She didn’t dare think on it too long. It was awkward enough to share two souls in one body, but knowing Riker was a temporary host helped assuage her hesitations. Even if it would be strange to see Riker again when Odan was transferred to another host body; another body she’d have to adjust to. She and Riker/Odan had made love with reckless abandon and it was exactly how her Odan made love to her. She felt she was open-minded to conquer that.

As she anxiously awaited the new Trill host, her world came to a grinding halt to see Odan in a woman’s form.

Beverly often sought for the rights and freedoms of others to live how they expressed, yet never gave a second thought to her own involvement with a same sex species, or human for that matter. It wasn’t ever a consideration.

Now, it had become one. A real consideration.

\------------------------

Her room quarters buzzed beckoning a caller at her doorway. She panicked. Was it Odan? Should she bother answering?

It beeped again.

“Yes?” she called out from her side of the doorway.

“Dr. Crusher. It is Data. May I come in?”

‘Oh, Guinan, tell me you didn’t send the Android to help me see my own emotional limitations. Now that is ironic, indeed.’ She stepped back a few paces from the door, prepared to greet him.

Beverly answered. “Come in, Data.”

The doors opened and Data stepped into her quarters with a large array of newly sprouted seedlings. It was an experiment they had come up with together a few weeks prior, as Data was interested in the growing and nurturing of plant life forms as of late. It was part science and part the love of botany. Orchid seedlings took great care to fertilize, sprout from a seed and into a healthy, thriving, sturdy stock.

“Greetings, Doctor. I hope you are well. Am I intruding upon your time?”

“No, Data, you’re fine. Is there a problem with the Orchids? I could have come to the science lab instead of you coming here.”

“I appreciate your helpfulness in this matter. I am en route to the science lab, but I wished to see you first as you were on my way. My orchid seedlings appear to be thriving, but I am concerned they are not growing quickly enough, given the rate of water, nutrients and light, per advisement from your precise directions. I am at a loss. They have remained in this dormant condition for a week without further advancement. I seek your counsel.”

Beverly shook her head slightly and tried to suppress a light laugh. “Data, it just takes time. Your stock looks terrific though! I can tell they will be beautiful specimens when matured, but as you understand, biological life forms require patience and time for their growth.”

He put the specimens down.

“As I am not a biological life form, the nuances of this growing process is...what did Commander Riker tell me once...to put to use the idiom that a watched pot never boils. I require no sleep, no nutrients to speak of, and when I am off-duty, I measure and calculate the growth and cell division of the Orchids versus other comparable specimens. These appear to require a...a green thumb as it were.”

Data never ceased to bring some humor to Beverly’s life. His willingness to absorb as much humanity as he could while never quite mastering it. He was more human than some who occupied the ship.

“Data, you need to stop watching the boiling pot and wait. They will grow! You’re doing everything right, I promise.”

“Thank you, Doctor. These have become my...children, if you will, and it is with great intention I help parent them into fully formed plants at a future juncture. I logically understand all biology requires cell division, water, and proper chemical nutrients in order to develop properly. I am, however, fascinated by this one particular species, over here in this dish...” he pointed to a glass container with a blue and red stem about 3 inches tall. "...to which, I have noted, upon germination, changes from a female, to a male to self pollinate. What a fascinating process! To change sexes in order to thrive.”

Beverly hesitated. “Yes, Data, yes, that’s fascinating, you’re right.” She turned away and slowly paced a few steps towards the replicator.

“Sunset Victorian on the rocks.” The drink produced itself and she took a small sip. She turned back around to face Data. He tilted his head slightly.

“Did I say something wrong, Doctor?”

Beverly couldn’t help but notice the relative comparison.

“Did Guinan send you here, Data?”

Data slightly cocked his head in the opposite direction. “No, Doctor, I have been watching these seedlings for the past 6 hours, 14 minutes and 28 seconds and have noted only 4 bio cell divisions. I thought it would be best to ask the expert. Is Guinan interested in horticulture and plant biology? Shall I go to Ten Forward and explain this to her? Do you think her knowledge and wisdom might provide me a different viewpoint in how plants are to be cultivated to maturity? Do you...”

“Data, please, stop! No, it was just a silly question. I think Guinan has enough on her plate at Ten Forward. The plants are thriving well. Let’s walk them to the science lab, shall we?”

She gulped down the rest of her beverage, the one she and Odan had enjoyed often, and left with Data from her quarters, each carrying a few trays of the seedlings. Her mind was still on the interesting dynamics playing out before her this evening, as Data droned on about each individual plant’s characteristics. Even Data seemed in on the gig of prodding Beverly alongside to the new version of Odan.

How many signals would it take?


End file.
